Liberación
by Kryptonita
Summary: Porque eras, eres y serás la mejor mentira jamás contada.


_**Disclaimer: **_Aún estoy negociando con Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird para que me den los derechos de la serie o, por lo menos, de Mikey y de Raph. Hasta que el acuerdo no se confirme, _Las tortugas ninjas _no me pertenecen.

_Viñeta basada en las micro-series de IDW, "TMNT Villains Micro-series #5: Karai"._

**Palabras: **720.

* * *

—**Liberación—**

* * *

**C**reciste rodeada de cuentos que relataban glorias pasadas de un Clan que, durante tu niñez, persistió bajo el yugo de fajos de billetes verdes y unos incompetentes aduladores que manchaban el honor de esas mismas historias.

Oroku Yori, tu padre, no era más que un títere cuyo cuerpo bailaba al son que marcaban Nakamura y el resto de sus allegados. Un muñeco carente de principios, al que el mono por la hegemonía y la estabilidad económica acechaba constantemente como a un auténtico drogadicto, exigiendo más chute de poder para inyectárselo en su ego; sin voz propia, pero con la suficiente autoridad para hacer realidad los caprichos deshonrosos de aquellos cerdos que deseaban más dinero como él.

Tu padre los llamaba abogados y contables. Sus abogados y sus contables. Sus aliados.

Tú los llamabas traidores.

Decidiste envolverte por la esperanza y el sueño de querer traer de entre las cenizas el prestigio que antaño poseyó el Clan del Pie. No fuiste realista cuando juraste que harías lo impensable para redimir al Clan, limpiando los estropicios que había hecho tu padre con él. Por eso, tuviste que coser a esa promesa un parche tras otro para que pudiera resistir al tiempo y a las distintas adversidades que salían en tu camino.

Pero daba igual qué o quién se interpusiese en tu meta. Traerías de vuelta las historias que habías leído y estudiado del _Ashi no Himitsu,_ recuperarías la naturaleza ardiente del Clan del Pie **—**esa que brillaba por su ausencia por culpa de tu padre y sus perritos falderos**—**, costase lo que costase.

Sin embargo, ese remedio ad hoc no podría haber sido factible si no te hubieses esmerado en pulir la mentira que fue tu vida durante varios años. Hiciste creer a tus padres que eras la hija perfecta, acatando sus órdenes, cumpliendo tus deberes y sonriendo al público. Siendo una buena niña. Por las noches, en cambio, te quitabas todo el potingue rosa de tu cara y te deshacías de las buenas palabras, de la purpurina que embadurnaba tu vida familiar, para enfundarte en una sudadera y en unas vendas. Lista para el combate.

Poco importaba quién fuese tu contrincante, sabías perfectamente que caería bajo tus puños, porque **—**aunque neófita en las artes del ninjutsu**—** sabías que algún día aspirarías al trono que ocupaba tu padre.

Estabas destinada a traer de vuelta al Clan desde el mismo instante en que cayó ese libro en tus manos; desde que descubriste la desgracia que había propagado tu padre, Nakamura y el resto a éste. Desde que Shredder se te apareció en ese sueño y te marcó la mano, sellando así por completo ese destino.

Y lo conseguiste, por supuesto. Cumpliste la promesa y recuperaste al Clan del Pie, extirpando para ello ese quiste que infectaba sus principios **—**algunas veces, te recreas con el recuerdo del asesinato de Nakamura y, otras, con la muerte de tu propio padre de la cual no fuiste culpable. Al menos, no de forma directa**—**. Y, no obstante, la enfermedad de la corrupción y el deshonor volvió a éste como una secreción de desagradable pus, cuando esa tortuga ocupó tu puesto. Shredder decidió tratarte como a un lacayo más, como a un simple peón y no como a quien había hecho posible el resurgimiento del Clan.

Volviste a ser un cero a la izquierda y a ver desde un rincón apartado cómo todo lo que amabas y todo por lo que habías luchado se iba, poco a poco, consumiendo y marchitando en la nada.

Pero, aun con todo, sonríes. Dibujas en tus labios la misma sonrisa que mostrabas a tus padres para que se sintieran complacidos y tranquilos; pero, en esta ocasión, esa sonrisa va dirigida a Shredder. Ni reproches, ni quejas. Cumples sus órdenes. Como una buena niña. Como una buena kunoichi.

Hasta el momento en el que decidas deshacerte de él. Entonces, dejarás de sonreír y mostrarás tu verdadero rostro, liberando las verdaderas intenciones que se escondían tras esa falsa sonrisa. Cortarás el problema de raíz y no dejarás, esta vez, cabos sueltos ni nadie que se ocupe de liderar el Clan por ti.

Pero, hasta entonces, seguirás interpretando tu papel y haciéndole creer que todo va bien, como hiciste con tu padre.

Porque eras, eres y serás la mejor mentira jamás contada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, yeah, baby._

He vuelto. Después de un enfrentamiento a vida o muerte contra la Universidad, he vuelto. Rollo Terminator, pero sin _glamour_ y bíceps en mis brazos.

Me gusta mucho Karai, ojo. He de decir que cuando era una mocosa de entre once y doce años, no la soportaba por el papel que jugaba y las putadas que le hacía pasar a Leonardo. Pero, con los años, he ido apreciando más y más su personaje, hasta el punto de entenderla y encariñarme de ella.

En fin, leí las micro-series por encima y, tras haber estado machando mis oídos con Three Days Grace, decidí que ya era hora de que escribiera algo sobre Karai (AUNQUE me ha costado una barbaridad escribir el principio de esta viñeta. Todo sea dicho). Y aquí lo tenéis.

Espero que os haya gustado, mozos y mozas. Yo me despido hasta la próxima.

_Advertencia al lector: leer desde las sombras provoca calvicie en las mujeres, esterilidad en los hombres y la muerte de un adorable panda en el mundo. Por un mundo sin calvas, con hombres capaces de fecundar y con pandas vivitos y coleando, comenta los fics que leas y no seas vago o vaga._


End file.
